hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1979 Atlantic hurricane season/Female Names
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following hurricane season is the first of a series of seasons that chronicles what would have occurred if the ten-year naming lists originally utilized for the 1971-1980 Atlantic hurricane seasons remained in usage today. All storm intensities and impact statistics are unchanged from reality. Only the storm names have been altered. -Andy The 1979 Atlantic hurricane season included nine tropical and subtropical storms, five hurricanes, and two major hurricanes. It featured storms such as Hurricane Dot, among the costliest and deadliest Dominican Republic hurricanes on record, and Hurricane Franny, the costliest United States hurricane at the time. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 1979 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1979 till:01/12/1979 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1979 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1979 till:16/06/1979 color:TD text:"One" (TD) from:19/06/1979 till:24/06/1979 color:TS text:"Angie" (TS) from:09/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:C1 text:"Barbara" (C1) from:10/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TD text:"Four" (TD) from:16/07/1979 till:26/07/1979 color:TS text:"Cindy" (TS) from:28/07/1979 till:06/08/1979 color:TD text:"Six" (TD) from:25/08/1979 till:06/09/1979 color:C5 text:"Dot" (C5) barset:break from:25/08/1979 till:28/08/1979 color:TD text:"Eight" (TD) from:29/08/1979 till:14/09/1979 color:C4 text:"Franny" (C4) from:30/08/1979 till:02/09/1979 color:TS text:"Eve" (TS) from:04/09/1979 till:15/09/1979 color:C2 text:"Gwyn" (C2) from:15/09/1979 till:22/09/1979 color:C1 text:"Hedda" (C1) from:16/09/1979 till:20/09/1979 color:TD text:"Thirteen" (TD) from:12/10/1979 till:20/10/1979 color:TD text:"Fourteen" (TD) barset:break from:23/10/1979 till:25/10/1979 color:TS text:"One" (STS) from:07/11/1979 till:10/11/1979 color:TD text:"Fifteen" (TD) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1979 till:01/07/1979 text:June from:01/07/1979 till:01/08/1979 text:July from:01/08/1979 till:01/09/1979 text:August from:01/09/1979 till:01/10/1979 text:September from:01/10/1979 till:01/11/1979 text:October from:01/11/1979 till:01/12/1979 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(623,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms For the sake of clarity, only storms of tropical/subtropical storm intensity or above are included below. Please refer to this link for information on any tropical or subtropical depressions. Moreover, storm tracks and any other additional information can be found on the article of the real life version of this season. Tropical Storm Angie Hurricane Barbara Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Dot Hurricane Franny Tropical Storm Eve Hurricane Gwyn Hurricane Hedda Subtropical Storm One Storm names Since the 1953 season, female names were used to name tropical storms and hurricanes in the North Atlantic Ocean. However, feminist groups protested this practice, especially after systems such as Eloise of 1975 and Belle of 1976. As a compromise, in May 1978, Richard A. Frank, then director of the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, decided to introduce naming lists containing both masculine and feminine names for the Eastern Pacific Ocean, but opted to retain the female-only lists for the Atlantic. The following names were used to identify tropical cyclones in the 1979 Atlantic hurricane season. This was the ninth of ten lists first utilized during the 1970s and early 1980s. Storms were named Angie, Dot, Franny, Gwyn, and Hedda for the first time in 1979. Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names In the spring of 1980, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dot and Franny from future usage. Their replacements for the 1989 season were Desiree and Francine, respectively. Category:Past Storms Category:Andrew444